


“Salvation and Rapture (for the Lonely) [Art for exarchangel]”

by JValentyne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentyne/pseuds/JValentyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for exarchangel's AMAZING fic "Salvation and Rapture (for the Lonely)" and the 2015 Sabriel Big Bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Salvation and Rapture (for the Lonely) [Art for exarchangel]”

Link to the fic: ["Salvation and Rapture (for the Lonely)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5932561/chapters/13643521)

 


End file.
